<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чары by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835418">Чары</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fantasy, Half-Human, M/M, Young Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«— Если ты идёшь к топям, то я с тобой, — Вечный прищурился. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не один из этих сумасшедших полубогов».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чары</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все горы и холмы топорщились белыми стволами, покрытыми серебристо-зелёной тёмной листвой. В Белолесье едва-едва начиналась осень, и, хоть солнце и палило по-прежнему, небо серело, на севере трепетали обрывки облаков, а травы желтели, обнажая пестреющий покров поздних цветов. Перекликались птицы, сбиваясь в стаи, кружили над болотцами длинноногие пичужки в коричневую крапинку, под оглушительный гомон лягушек насыщаясь перед дальним путешествием на юг. С болот тянуло прохладным прелым запахом тины, но сладко-терпкий аромат васильков, лесной хвои и ведьминого белоцвета не давал гнили дойти до деревень да сёл.<br/>Динх пришёл сюда в поисках своей сути. Что за сила скрывается в его речах, жестах и песнях? Откуда эта магия, которую уже никак не объяснить харизмой и внешностью — кстати, так подозрительно схожей с ликом Всемогущего, красующимся над каждым алтарём?</p><p>Поэтому он пришёл из столичных земель в Белолесье, покрытый деревьями предгорный край. Здесь не было дорог, покрытых камнем, не было церквей на каждом углу, не было сосредоточенно бубнящих молитвы священников. В мыслях Динха в кои-то веки наступило приятное затишье, в разум не врезались чужие слова и крики; не преследовали больше святые отцы да матери.<br/>Вечный охотник, чьё настоящее имя уже никто бы не вспомнил, сидел у грязной столешницы в трактире и думал лишь о том, как бы облапать расположившегося напротив барда. Тот, златокудрый юнец с нежного цвета кожей, одетый в чистенький плащ, бросал в сторону Вечного странные взгляды: то ли напряжённые, то ли полные флирта; и казалось уже проще выяснить напрямую. Народ в Белолесье обычно остерегался неумирающего охотника, но этот парень явно был не из здешних краёв. Ни один из жителей белых лесов не стал бы носить малиновое котарди, да ещё с золотым шитьём.<br/>— Ну? — повторил бард. — Что ты об этом думаешь?<br/>Вечный моргнул, затем хмыкнул:<br/>— Я прослушал, Златовласка. Загляделся на твоё смазливое личико. Ты говорил что-то важное?<br/>Тот вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и улыбнулся:<br/>— Я спрашивал, нет ли знатоков магии музыки в ваших краях, — и захлопал ресницами, словно томная девица.<br/>«Нет, — подумал Вечный, — он точно ко мне липнет. Может, вечерком, опосля...»<br/>Охотник запоздало вспомнил, что вообще-то мужчины ему никогда не нравились. Затем осмыслил вопрос. Вспомнил о том, что, едва зайдя в трактир, юнец спел какую-то короткую балладу, и только после этого, внимательно оглядевшись, подсел к Вечному.<br/>— Ты меня зачаровал.<br/>— Я умею делать это с самого рождения, — выдохнул юноша. — Я хочу знать, кто я такой.<br/>— Как тебя зовут?<br/>— Динх.<br/>Охотник задумчиво причмокнул:<br/>— Необычное имя.<br/>— Троллье. Меня подобрала... ладно, не будем об этом. Ты можешь уже сказать, есть ли у ва...<br/>— Один есть, — как полезно знать не только все тропы в окрестных лесах, но и все тропы в менестрельских стихах! — Живёт за полем чёрного вереска у Зачарованных топей.<br/>— Спасибо, — бард поднялся с места, намереваясь уйти, но Вечный схватил его за руку.<br/>— «Спасибо» не накормит.<br/>Динх поморщился:<br/>— Что тебе нужно?<br/>— Ты, — ухмыльнулся охотник. — Ты спишь с теми, кого приворожил?<br/>Губы у Динха мягкие, нежные; обнажённый бард выглядел словно фэйри: ни царапин, ни шрамов, ни синяков. Тонкий, изящный, гибкий и абсолютно покорный, похожий на одну из тех лесных королев, за которыми охотник и ушёл когда-то в Зачарованные топи, где нашёл бессмертие.<br/>— Получил своё?<br/>Вечный ошалело заморгал, пытаясь понять, где реальность, а где сон. Они с бардом всё ещё находились в трактире, и, если верить пенной шапке в пивной чаше, прошло не больше пяти минут с того момента, как Вечный потребовал плату.<br/>— Ты... ты это музыкой делаешь?<br/>Динх, вздохнув, отложил лютню и посмотрел на охотника, как на идиота:<br/>— Да.<br/>— Если ты идёшь к топям, то я с тобой, — Вечный прищурился. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не один из этих сумасшедших полубогов.<br/>Сумасшедшие полубоги были бичом Белолесья. Край, расположенный у подножья горного хребта, привлекал магов-экспериментаторов, укрывавшихся от столичных слуг Всемогущего, бандитов и головорезов, намеревавшихся поживиться в нетронутых угодьях, и, разумеется, выродков церковной евгеники.</p><p>— Мне не нужен спутник, — повторил бард, обнаружив следующего за ним охотника.<br/>Вечный выпрямился, поднимаясь над кустарником, хотя и до этого не особо пытался спрятаться.<br/>— Это ты здесь не нужен, Златовласка.<br/>— Динх.<br/>— Да мне плевать, — хмыкнул Вечный. — За лютней-то не тянись, мальчишка. Хотя, — он рывком оказался вплотную к барду, — давай, попробуй. Что сделаешь на этот раз? Заставишь меня убить себя? Расплакаться и служить тебе верой и правдой?<br/>— Заставлю уснуть и забыть обо мне, — голос Динха дрогнул. Голубые глаза без страха смотрели на охотника, превосходящего барда по росту едва ли не вдвое.<br/>— Уверен, что получится?<br/>— Я делал это сотни раз.<br/>Вечный почуял: это не ложь; и сделал шаг назад.<br/>— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты не выродок церкви, а просто случайный маг.<br/>Бард тоже отступил и уселся на пожухлую осеннюю траву. Положил лютню рядом с собой, из-под плаща достал сложенную в несколько раз потемневшую бумагу.<br/>— Ты церковные псалмы давно читал? — спросил он.<br/>Вечный поморщился, но сел напротив. Как в трактире, только без стола, а вокруг не пьяные гуляки, а белый лес.<br/>— Не читал.<br/>Динх без лишних слов протянул охотнику листок. Развернув, Вечный обнаружил стих, восславляющий Всемогущего, и копию лика Всемогущего. Посмотрел на портрет, посмотрел на барда, сравнил юношу перед собой с листком.<br/>— Думаешь, похож?<br/>— На одно лицо, — хмыкнул Вечный. — Только мелковат ты, да и рожа не злобная.<br/>— И на том спасибо.</p><p>К вечеру они дошли до верескового поля. Вечный сгрёб барда в охапку, не давая дотянуться до лютни, и прошептал на ухо, чувствуя сквозь одежду, как выгибается изящное тело:<br/>— Лучше здесь переночевать. Чёрный вереск можно пройти только с лучами солнца.<br/>Утыканные колючками стебли блестели росой, но на сильном ветру, треплющем кроны деревьев, даже не дрожали. Как будто отлитые из чугуна.<br/>— Нет времени ждать, — нахмурился бард, дёрнувшись. Вечный тут же разжал руки. — Солнце может скрываться за тучами ещё недели, а я тороплюсь.<br/>Охотник впервые услышал об этом. Что за срочность, если вопросами собственного происхождения Динх мучился уже давно?<br/>Выступив вперёд, бард достал лютню и глубоко вздохнул. Затем с силой рванул струны, извлекая из инструмента дикий звук настолько сильной боли, что, казалось, в теле все кости расплавились. Вечный упал на сухой мох, то ли обхватив себя за плечи, то ли распростёршись лицом вниз; он не чувствовал своих рук, ног, тела — лишь разрывающая и выворачивающая наизнанку боль.<br/>И тут же звук стих. Шатаясь, Вечный поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на выжженную пустошь. Чёрный вереск превратился в прах, деревья у опушки пожелтели и высохли. Динх стоял неподвижно, словно отходя от собственной мелодии, затем встрепенулся, убрал лютню за спину и бросил взгляд на охотника.<br/>— Я говорил не идти со мной.<br/>Тот хмыкнул:<br/>— Я иду куда хочу, Златовласка.<br/>Идя по скрипучему чёрному пеплу, Вечный вспоминал буйных детей церковной евгеники, что так же без тени сомнений выжигали поля и деревни, убивали и бесчинствовали, пока святые отцы, творя противоестественные чары, закрывали глаза на деяния своих созданий.</p><p>За выжженным вереском начинались Зачарованные топи, куда никто не отваживался заходить. Кроме ведьмака, живущего на окраине, где каменное ложе позволило выстроить то ли дом, то ли лачугу, то ли амбар — уж слишком много зелий, трав, зерна да дичи хранил ведьмак в своей норе. Из трубы вилась светло-серая нить дыма, уходящая ровно в темнеющее небо.<br/>— Подожди, — обогнал Динха охотник. — Я знаю его. Не стоит сразу пускать в ход чары.<br/>Тот скрестил руки на груди:<br/>— Как скажешь.<br/>Вечный не удержался и ущипнул барда за задницу, а потом рванулся к двери. Постучал три раза, затем ещё два, а потом крикнул громко:<br/>— Анцибал! — ответа не было. — Гнильё уши забило совсем? Анцибал!<br/>Со скрипом дверь отворилась и, кряхтя, из-за неё показался ведьмак. Ростом он был не выше Динха, зато ширину было оценить невозможно: словно ком водорослей, Анцибал был закутан в колышущееся тряпьё всех оттенков болотной грязи.<br/>— Чего встали, — гаркнул он. — А ну живо в дом!<br/>Вечный зашёл первым, поманив за собой барда. Тот, сжав губы, осторожно перешагнул через порог: всем было известно, что колдуны любого вида — создания коварные да злые.<br/>Хотя отродья церковной евгеники имели славу ещё более жестоких существ.</p><p>Анцибал просеменил вглубь забитого всевозможной утварью дома. С потолка свисали сушёные травы, кости, хвосты и шерсть; из стен торчали клыки да коряги, на полу рос мох, в неровном пламени свечей казавшийся непрерывно движущимся покровом.<br/>— Чего пришли? — буркнул ведьмак, а его сухие руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами уже наливали кипяток, сыпали в них какие-то травы, разгоняли ароматный дым.<br/>Вечный выбрал себе кривоватый, но крепкий стул и уселся возле огромного пня, служившего столом.<br/>— Бард тебя искал, — он указал на Динха. — Спрашивает о магии песен да музыки.<br/>Анцибал почмокал сморщенными губами, потыкал когтями щёки и плечи юноши. Тот отмахнулся:<br/>— Ты не похож на знатока магии музыки.<br/>Ведьмак насмешливо хрюкнул и толкнул барда на свободный стул, тут же сунув в руки чашку с отваром.<br/>— Не надо знать, чтобы видеть, — прошепелявил он. — Почти чистая кровь Всемогущего.<br/>— Значит, отродье церкви, — скривился Динх.<br/>— Пей! — напустился на него Анцибал. — Потом ныть будешь! Чай-то успокоит, усмирит...<br/>Бард попробовал напиток, удивлённо присвистнул — от этого звука у охотника ёкнуло сердце — и осторожно начал пить.<br/>— А снять с меня чары можешь? — с надеждой спросил у ведьмака Вечный.<br/>Тот прищурился желтым глазом, словно ворон.<br/>— Пока мальчик не помрёт, будешь ходить зачарованным.<br/>Вечный сплюнул.<br/>— Это всё, что ты знаешь? — Динх, допив отвар, поднялся и потянулся к лютне, собираясь уходить.<br/>Движения барда были медленнее обычного, голубые глаза потемнели, заволакиваясь туманом.<br/>— Иди сюда, — ведьмак тут же оказался рядом с ним, колышась сотней замшелых тряпиц, среди которых торчала лишь носатая голова да мелькали по-птичьи тощие пальцы. — Давай, давай, — он притянул плохо соображающего юношу к себе и царапнул длинным когтем по шее.<br/>— Какого... — Динх рванулся назад, как от огня, попав прямо в распростёртые объятия охотника.<br/>— Ты крепче держи-то, — посоветовал Анцибал, доставая из складок одежды короткий кожаный ремень и железный брусок.<br/>Вечный послушно усилил хватку. Ведьмак приложил к каплям крови металл, шепнул заклинание и голыми руками вытянул впитавшее кровь железо в кольцо, сплавил с концами ремня и прижал к шее барда, словно ошейник для дикого зверя. Динх слабо дёргался, впадая в забытье. Когда Анцибал закончил, он уже был без сознания.<br/>Вечный поднял барда на руки, любуясь красивыми чертами лица.<br/>— Эй, — скрипуче позвал ведьмак. — Ты чарам-то не потакай. А то, неровен час, решишь выпустить. Сам пропадёшь да меня погубишь.<br/>В голосе колдуна была опаска: старик и вправду боялся магии Всемогущего. Подняв взгляд на ведьмака, Вечный ухмыльнулся.<br/>— Он твой.</p><p>Плох тот охотник, у которого нет убежища в лесу. У Вечного было несколько укрытий, разбросанных по всему Белолесью, спрятанных так хитро, что никто бы не отыскал их, окромя самого строителя. В одну из таких избушек, прячущуюся среди каменных елей, Вечный и притащил побледневшего барда. Раздел, умыл ключевой водой, оттёр кровь от ошейника, зажёг печурку и стал ждать, когда уложенный на одеяла Динх придёт в себя.<br/>Долго караулить не пришлось. Не засвистела ещё ночная болотница, как бард тихо застонал и, не открывая глаз, потянулся к железному кольцу ошейника. Вечный тут же перехватил его руки, прижав к одеялу.<br/>— Просыпайся, Златовласка. Тебе недолго осталось.<br/>Золотисто-рыжие ресницы дрогнули, затем Динх наконец взглянул на предателя.<br/>— Ты знал.<br/>— Знал.<br/>— Ты вёл меня к нему.<br/>— Ты не первый, — Вечный старался не поддаваться магии голубых глаз: отголоски баллады ещё звенели где-то внутри. Хотелось объяснить парнишке, почему так вышло, что не так уж и сильно отличается его судьба от прочих. — Я бежал от церковников в чащу, а Лесная королева сбила меня с пути. Я едва вырвался, да только оказался в Зачарованных топях.<br/>— Там бы и сгинул, — прошипел бард.<br/>— Почти, — Вечный наклонился над ним, рассматривая прихотливый изгиб губ, — но тот болотный ведьмак спас меня. Я рассказал ему о выродках, а он предложил мне помощь: я привожу ему полубогов, и он получает их магию, а я — жизнь. Ты хилый, Златовласка, но на пару лет тебя хватит. Затем ты умрёшь, но к тому времени я найду ещё кого-нибудь.<br/>Бард прикрыл глаза.<br/>— Рано или поздно ты поймаешь последнего.<br/>— Этот день будет счастливейшим в моей жизни. Белолесье наконец-то вздохнёт спокойно.<br/>На это Динх не ответил ничего. На миг Вечный испугался, что тот потерял сознание, но мальчишка просто перестал сопротивляться, словно вмиг потерял волю.<br/>— Жалеешь, что зачаровал меня? — шепнул охотник ему на ухо.<br/>Бард молчал, отвернувшись. Вечный встряхнул его, прижал к себе и ощупал, облапал всего, прикидывая, стоит ли сейчас делать что-то с ним, или лучше подождать.<br/>— Где моя лютня? — тихо спросил Динх.<br/>— Обломки догорают, — Вечный зарылся носом в его золотые кудри, вдыхая запах свежести. Вот ведь магия — сколько шёл с ним этот мальчишка, а всё ещё красавец писаный, хоть и потрепало его.<br/>Бард снова затих, никак не реагируя, даже когда Вечный вновь начал шарить руками по его телу. Он подал голос, когда сухие губы охотника коснулись его плеча.<br/>— Что за полужизнь ты мне приготовил?<br/>Вечный отстранился от мальчишки, провёл пальцами по ошейнику, наблюдая, как вздрагивает бард, когда металлическое кольцо прижимается к коже.<br/>— Я буду держать тебя здесь. Сейчас осень, зверья полно. Оставлю тебе еды, а сам уйду на охоту.<br/>— За полубогами?<br/>— Именно, Златовласка. Ты далеко не уйдёшь — ошейник держит тебя возле топей, чтоб Анцибал мог черпать из тебя магию и передавать твои лета мне. Бить не стану, если будешь слушаться.<br/>— И ублажать тебя? — Динх переспрашивал почти без пауз, чутко слушая каждое слово.<br/>— Сам виноват, что зачаровал. Теперь терпи. Вы, выродки церкви, не привыкли отвечать за свои дела, так вини лишь себя. Захотелось подчинения — получи.<br/>— Если я подчинюсь, — тихо спросил бард, — ты принесёшь мне новую лютню?<br/>Охотник рассмеялся и шлёпнул его по бедру.<br/>— Я не дурак, Златовласка. Едва получив инструмент, ты сыграешь мою смерть. Оглядись — здесь нет ничего, из чего можно было бы извлечь складную мелодию.<br/>Динх коротко выдохнул и прижался ближе к своему похитителю:<br/>— Тогда ты не оставил мне выхода.</p><p>Подлинная близость была лучше навеянного мелодией миража. Мягкие губы барда пересекал едва заметный шрам, который Вечный поглаживал языком и прикусывал. Абсолютную неопытность Динха искупало послушание: мальчишка беспрекословно выполнял все желания Вечного.<br/>— Ты не боишься спать рядом со мной? — прошептал бард, лёжа в объятиях охотника.<br/>— Ты безоружен, Златовласка. А этот ошейник не даёт тебе уйти далеко, так что без моей помощи ты просто подохнешь в лесу.<br/>Динх промолчал, и Вечному захотелось сказать что-то, чтобы смягчить злые слова. В конце концов, тот ведь действительно слушался, словно признал за собой вину проклятой крови.<br/>— Я буду мягок с тобой, — пообещал охотник.<br/>Бард продолжал молчать, пока Вечный не уснул.</p><p>Убедившись, что охотник спит, Динх осторожно сел рядом, стараясь не потревожить своего сторожа. Прочистив горло, бард запел: тихо, как мать успокаивает ребёнка, нежно и ласково. «Спи крепко-крепко, пусть дрёма станет твоей душой, остановит сердце и остудит кровь».<br/>«Спи, ведь ты не оставил мне выхода, но я буду мягок с тобой, и ты, позабывший про мой голос и уверовавший в свою власть, умрёшь во сне».<br/>У Динха всё ещё было мало сил, и, едва Вечный перестал дышать, бард поднялся, пошатываясь, добрался до исходившего паром котла и принялся за мясо, накалывая куски на нож Вечного. Охотнику следовало вырвать жертве язык, если он хотел быть в безопасности, но, хвала Всемогущему, Вечный то ли пожалел барда, то ли не подумал о его голосе.<br/>Динх не торопился. Доев, он отыскал свою одежду, поковырял тлеющие угли — всё, что осталось от лютни — и устремил взгляд на восток. Там, в четырёх часах ходьбы, находился дом ведьмака, надевшего на шею барда омерзительный ошейник, высасывающий частицы магии даже сейчас.<br/>Динх не жалел, что очаровал охотника, заставив того потерять бдительность. На ком-то надо оттачивать свою магию мелодий и слов. Тем более, во второй раз мираж получился намного правдоподобнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>